The existing gas shaft sealing device is provided with a groove on a sealing surface of a rotary ring or a stationary ring, peripheral gas is introduced into the sealing surface through the groove, and a sealing gap is formed between the movable ring and the stationary ring, wherein a pressurized gas film is generated due to the grooves' gas pumping effect. The sealing surfaces are kept apart from each other by dynamic and static pressures of the film to avoid contact or wear between the sealing surfaces.
However, based on the prior art, the pressure distribution of the introduced gas, or fluid mechanics effects, may be affected by factors such as the positions of inflection points, geometry (e.g., size, width), depth, roughness, number of the grooves, etc.